Let Me Love You
by Yue Matsunoki
Summary: "I can't say. "Why not?" "Because Shiki will hate me." The sickest gods have allowed this harrowing world to exist. They like to torment us and put thoughts into our heads but, for now we use love as an antidote to get past all the obstacles.


Hey guys It's me the author. Hehe. Little One shot about Rima's doubts

Enjoi

* * *

The sun rested low in the sky with the pink and oranges dance together enjoying their last moments of the day before the night took over. In the secluded town on the other side of the forset rested the community of vampires. Purebloods to Level Cs lived in this place. Of course the different levels lived in different sections but, they each used the same school and stores. In the Level B section of the town rested a large estate solely devoted to the last of the Shiki Clan. Inside the home Senri Shiki walked about. He had been restless the past few days and needed a walk to clear his head. The maroon haired man pads down the dimly lit, empty hallways. The sun is setting quickly and his sunflower haired wife would be up soon. Senri has spent the majority of his night out of their bedroom and in the library gazing at the moon. Many thoughts running through his mind as he stared at the rising pale rock in the sky.

Senri's P.O.V.

The new monarchy is rising soon and Kaname has asked me to be by his side. My first instinct is to immediately join him but my brain is stomping on my instinct and squashing it like a bug. I have lots of priorities at home and being from a pro-council family will get me some weird looks. With the dismantling of the council by Ichijou, Zero leading the hunter's society, and the uproar from anti-monarch groups, the vampire world is in chaos. The world needs a leader like Kaname to organize this new world. He plans to desegregate the humans and vampires and help us coexist. The real thing in my way is Rima. Rima hasn't established her political standing and I don't want to upset her by getting involved her mess similar to the cross academy incident. I continue to look at the rising moon before cries flood my sensitive ears. The sobs seem to be coming from the master bedroom. I start to walk towards the room before my feet carry myself at vampire speed to the source of the cries. I quickly arrive at the source hich is out bathroom and the cries cease. I silently lean on the doorframe.

I can smell Rima's chocolate and lavender scent through the door. I smelled something else that I couldn't place at the moment.

"I know you're out there" I can hear her small voice from the other side of the door and the unknown scent finally fills my nostrils. Blood. The chocolate and strawberry scent mixed with the metallic. The whole bedroom and hallway is coated in the scent and I start to panic. How I could I not have recognized the scent. I worship her blood. I reach to open the door and find it locked. I whisper to the petite girl in the washroom.  
"Rima. Will you open the door for me?"  
"…Why should I? You'll run away. You'll run away just like my family! Go away… You don't need to see me like this." I hear the crash of glass in-between her screams and the increase in the metallic smell.  
"I promise I won't run. I promise. Rima I'll keep you safe." I have my head pressed up against the door and do my best to ignore the scent of the blood. I hear the lock click and the shuffling of her feet.  
"I'm coming in." I slowly open the door and step inside. I see Rima climb into the tub and clutch her knees.  
"…This isn't how it's supposed to happen. It's not supposed to be like this." Her hair is strewn across her face and eyes. I slowly shuffle around the room and notice her crimson eyes glowing in the dark room. The moon is in the sky causing her to glow like starlight. I crouch by the tub and brush her hair out of her eyes.  
"What happened?" I whisper  
"I can't say.  
"Why not?"  
"Because Shiki will hate me."  
"Take your time. Just tell me. Please. Why are you crying?"  
She inhales deeply and stretches her arms up. I get the message and lightly tug her nightgown over her head. I hesitate for a moment but proceed to pull off her panties and pull the shards of the glass out of her palms. I reach and turn on the warm water. The tub immediately turns red from the open gash on her abdomen. Her mouth quivers in pain and she hisses before shutting herself up. I notice two other bruises on her side and chest. I stay silent urging her to tell me.  
"…I" She struggles for words. "W-when we faced Rido at cross academy…I was on my 2nd trimester of my pregnancy. I planned on telling you when you got back from your mother's house but, you had changed and when Rido hit me in the lung…the stress had caused me to miscarry. There was blood e-everywhere. That was our child and I was going to tell you. I was going to nurture it if you didn't want it."  
She looks away and raises her arm to points to the purple spot below her right breast. "This bruise is Shiro. I went to the doctor and asked them to remove the miscarriage as well as fix the wound.  
"I stare at her face and see the resentment and guilt in her eyes.  
"This one," She points to a red mark on her left side. "Is Ayume. I got pregnant two years ago after our honeymoon. 3 months in I was about to tell you but Ichijou was still missing. I didn't want to bring a baby into the picture while we were still searching so I aborted her. The last one is…unnamed." She turns to me with her dark red eyes and stared past me to the floor. I slowly turn and steel myself for the scene that I know is there. That I had ignored on my way in. Ilook at the small child on the floor. The baby lies dead in the corner in a puddle of blood and placenta. I look back at Rima and stare at her.  
"I manually aborted him because I was scared. I woke up and thought you had left to meet with Ichijou. I thought we were ready but, I overheard you talking to Kaname and I didn't want to burden you. I didn't want my petty needs to get in your way." Tears slip down her alabaster cheeks and I quickly wipe them away.  
"How long?" I ask. She stares at me in confusion and looks at my hands.  
"How long have you had the baby?"  
"...15 weeks" I take a deep breath and hug her close.  
"I want your baby. I want all of them. You don't have lie to me. you don't have to cut the babies out. No matter what time. I am ready for them. You don't have to mutilate yourself. If you want a baby just… tell me. We will make love and have to most beautiful baby in history."  
I draw back and lift my shirt from head. I pull off my pants and boxers and climb in behind her into the water/blood. I sigh and start to wash her back.  
"The sickest gods have allowed this harrowing world to exist. They like to torment us and put thoughts into our heads but, for now we use love as an antidote to get past all the obstacles. Rima...Is a child really what you want?"  
"More than anything." She breathes.  
"Feed first. Then we'll talk. She didn't hesitate to spin around and sink her fangs into my flesh.  
*Rima P.O.V.  
"Rima…" Senri whispered my name as I bit him, feeling the immediate rush of life from him. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my neck, making my body quiver. I sighed contently after a few minutes and cuddled against his body. "Better?" I nodded and he chuckled to himself.  
"Will you have sex with me Shiki. I want you." I say in a breathy voice.  
"I won't have sex with you Rima. I'll make love to you."  
He stands and I go with him. We kiss each other on the way to the bedroom and he pushes gently on the bed. He stands before me clad in nothing. Naked Beauty. I blush a little. It's not the first time my breasts have been in the open but, he caught me off guard. He peers intently at my body and my blush only reddens. Am I fat? What if I'm too ugly. All these negative thought leave my mind as he speaks two words that make me melt.  
"So Beautiful. As always" I stare back at the blonde angel before me and whisper the same words back.  
"You as well."  
The rest of the night is a dream as he slowly and passionately makes love to me. Not lustful sex. Not a shag, but we became one. And it was Great.**  
**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Not sure id their should be a part 2. R&R


End file.
